


Kat and Ana: Ninjas of the Future

by KatanaVolt



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Warioware
Genre: Angst and Drama, Dystopia, Future Fic, Post-Canon, Post-War, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatanaVolt/pseuds/KatanaVolt
Summary: Following a war against alien invaders, Diamond City is left destroyed, providing Wario a chance to become its supreme ruler. Amidst this dark time, Ana went missing. Three years after her disappearance, 21 year old Kat decides to go on a journey to find her sister.
Kudos: 2





	1. Distant Memories

“I can’t believe it’s been three years since I’ve seen her” sighs the adolescent pink-haired girl as she sits on the back porch.

She looks up to the stars above the green hills that are still there from the night before.

“This sure wasn’t what I expected adulthood to be like”

The girl closes her eyes, bows, and places her hand on her head, trying to figure out her circumstances. Her mind flashes back to vivid memories of her childhood. She recalls the beauty of the city that always used to lift her spirits.

“This city... is ruined. How could he do such a thing?”

In deep thought, the girl remembers the adventures she had with her sister back when they were still kids. 

“Man, life sure seemed so innocent back then. ”

The girl continues her assessment of the past. She thinks back to her high school days.

“I was so proud of her at graduation. She was so happy to finally become an official ninja of the island. I wish mom could have been there…”

The girl begins tearing up as she places both palms on her forehead. She then reaches into her pocket and pulls out a small picture of a redheaded teenager with a huge smile on her face.

“WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BE SO STUPID, ANA? YOU DIDN’T NEED TO PROVE TO ME YOU WERE BRAVE!”

The girl looks up to the starry night and notices the sky slowly brighten. She had been in deep thought so long that she did not realize she had been there all night. The sun rises like a dove ascending to the heavens. She looks at the sun, wiping away her tears. Suddenly, she begins to smile.

“I’ll keep looking for you, sis. “I’ll go to hell and back, whatever it takes… even if it kills me!”

She grabs her katana hanging on the wall and begins heading out the front door.

Before closing the door, she briefly closes her eyes, tilting her head to the floor. After a moment passes that feels like an eternity, she opens her eyes and closes the door behind her, neither looking back nor to the right nor to the left.

“It’s time.”


	2. Familiar, but Different

Kat approaches the tallest skyscraper of the city. 

She slowly tilts her head upward, examining the magnificent height of the building concealed only by the clouds. 

"This place sure has changed a lot since I worked here." 

Nervously, Kat walks through the sliding doors. 

The main lobby is huge, almost like a cathedral. Kat is taken back by the vast openness she is witnessing. She lingers down the mile-long hall, as if she is about to deal with Satan himself. 

As she reaches the front desk, she utters, "May I speak with Emperor Wario please?"

The middle-aged receptionist pulls down her glasses slightly. "Do you have an appointment, dear?" 

"Well, not exactly…"

"I'm sorry, Hon, but the Emperor is completely booked for the next three years…"

Kat pulls out an ID card and slams it on the table. 

"The name's Katalina Ninjurai. Me and the emperor go waaaaay back." 

The receptionist inspects the ID and glances back at the Ninja girl, "You're one of the Veterans?" 

"I beg your pardon?"

"Y-y-your one of the original WarioWare Inc. Employees, AKA the Veterans," explains the receptionist, "We thought you guys all disappeared."

She then moves her glasses back into place then pushes her chair away from the desk, 

"Follow me. The Emperor must see you right away!" 

The receptionist takes Kat to an elevator near the front desk and presses the “up” button. As they step into the elevator, the receptionist pulls out a key and places it into a keyhole beneath the many buttons. A miniature keyboard pops out next to the keyhole. She types the numbers 1-0-0-0. The receptionist steps out of the elevator just before the doors are about to close and waves with a half-hearted smile. The doors close and the elevator begins shaking violently as Kat strives to hold on to the walls beside her. The elevator then comes to a screeching halt, prompting Kat to let out a sigh of relief. After finally composing herself, however, the elevator begins shaking like crazy once again. This time, Kat feels as if she is on a rocket traveling upward at warp speed.

Kat notices herself feeling nauseous and lightheaded. Suddenly, the blue tint of the elevator walls turns yellow. Kat feels as if she is about to pass out. She places both of her hands on the wall, trying to hold on for dear life. Unfortunately, the tremors within the elevator knock her onto the floor, causing her to become unconscious. The walls of the elevator shift to a red tint as the tremors continue to become more and more chaotic. Though unconscious, Kat feels the tremors as she lies on the floor.

Kat opens her eyes, noticing that the elevator is shaking, albeit in a more harmonic manner. The colors on the wall are now rainbow-colored and Kats feels as if she is transcending space and time.

“W-w-w-what’s g-g-g-oing on???” Kat stutters as she stumbles around the elevator. 

The walls become transparent and she gazes upon billions and billions of stars within the galaxy. Without warning, the elevator comes to another screeching halt and the doors open. All that she can see outside the elevator is an endless vast of space and cosmos. Kat steps out of the elevator and notices that gravity no longer weights her down. She begins to float into the ominous darkness filled with subtle but prominent bits of light across the cosmos. Kat begins feeling a sense of euphoria and then notices a familiar figure several lightyears away. 

“A-A-A-Ana?????” she gasps.

She swims into the vast reaches of space, but Ana doesn’t appear to come any closer.

“Ana, it’s me, Kat! Ya’know, your big sister! I’ve been so worried about you! How did ya get up here in outer space?”

Suddenly, Ana begins floating towards her sister in an eerie fashion. She moves neither her arms nor her legs. The peppy, redheaded ninja transitions into a shadowy figure, only reflecting Ana by her indistinguishable shape.

“Ana? Are you oka-?”

Ana places her hand on Kat's mouth before she can finish her sentence. After a brief pause, Ana begins transforming into a spiral shape, sucking up all the stars and cosmos around her. Kat no longer recognizes her sister, instead staring face to face with a black hole. The endless spiral of darkness and chaos begins to swallow Kat but she grabs on to a nearby crescent moon in an attempt to save her own life. She begins losing her grip. One by one, her fingers slip off the lunar surface. Before she can even comprehend what is happening, she falls into the eternal spiral of darkness.


	3. Hallway to Hell

Kat opens her eyes as she lays on the elevator floor. 

"Where am I?" 

She notices that the screen on the wall says 1000. The elevator doors are wide open. 

"Ana, where are you?" 

She gets up from the floor, realizing she's on the elevator. 

"I must have been dreaming. Dang, that felt so real!" 

She begins walking out the elevator into a long dark hallway. The only things that she can make out are the red walls and the dim lights across the walls. 

She ambles across the hallway, striving to act brave like her parents raised her to be. Inside, she is trembling, unsure if her number is just about up. Suddenly, she hears a noise behind her. She pulls out her sword that she had concealed underneath her clothes to avoid raising suspicion. She was ready to kill if push came to shove. 

Slowly, a shadow begins approaching the ninja girl. Just as she is about to attack, the shadow becomes smaller. Out of the shadows emerges a little white mouse. Kat lets out a sigh and puts her back against the wall to try to calm down. 

After about a minute of heavy breathing, she conceals her weapon once again and continues walking down the hallway. The hallway seems endless. It reminds Kat of these looping steps that were in a Mario game she used to play with her friend, 9-Volt, way back in elementary school. 

After what seems like forever, Kat bumps into two large, red doors, each with a gold knocker. She had finally reached the end of the hallway. 

"This must be Wario's office, " she gulps. 

She hesitates for a moment, lets out a large sigh, and proceeds to knock on the right door. 

"Whadda ya want?," says a voice behind the doors. "I'm very busy! Time is money, ya know?" 

"Uh, it's me, Kat. " 

"Who?" 

"Kat. I used to work here with my sister, Ana. Remember? We were the ninja kindergarteners who helped you get the company started."

There is silence for a moment. Kat wonders if she made a mistake. 

As she begins to turn around, the voice behind the doors says, "Alright, you can come in!"

She slowly opens the door, which lets out a drawn-out creaking sound. After she opens the door, she takes a good, long look at the Emperor who was once her boss. He has aged considerably since she last saw him. His hair and moustache are now dark gray, rather than the solid black color they once were. He is wearing a large, yellow hat that looks like something the Pope would wear. There is a giant, red "W" in the middle of the hat's front side. The hat almost looks like a golden pot. He is also wearing a fancy, yellow suit that matches the hat. The hat looks familiar to the ninja girl but before she can figure it out, Emperor Wario welcomes her. 

"I've been expecting you, Kat, " he says with a wide smile.


	4. Dealin' with the Devil

"I'm so glad you came!," says Kat’s former boss. 

"Look, Wario," she says. "I'm just gonna be straight with you. Where is my sister?" 

Wario places his index finger and thumb on his chin and ponders for a few seconds. 

"You mean Ana?" 

Kat becomes more impatient. 

"Yes, I'm talking about Ana! She went on some 'secret ninja mission' three years ago and I haven't seen her since!" 

Kat begins tearing up, "Wario, I'm so worried about her. I don't even know if she's alive! Please just tell if you did something to her. "

Wario can tell that his former employee and friend is experiencing indescribable pain. 

"Kat, the truth is that I don't know where she is. I didn't do anything to her but…, " Wario stops. 

"But what?" 

"Take a seat, Kat. This is kinda difficult to explain but I think you need to know. After Orbulon and his alien army completed their first attack on Diamond City, the government of the island dispersed. As you know, I took control of the city. Diamond City needed a leader and I decided to step up to the role. I needed to recruit an army and…, " Wario hesitates. 

Wario sighs, "Look, Kat. Ana volunteered to join the army to fight against Orbulon."

Kat is at a loss of words, trying to comprehend the revelation that she had just learned. 

She begins crying one again, "W-w-why d-d-didn't she tell me?" 

Wario sighs, "She told me that the only way that she would join the army is if I swore to secrecy that I wouldn't tell you. She was worried you would try to stop her. The truth is that most of the Warioware, Inc. Veterans joined the army."

Kat questions, "What happened to the other Veterans?" 

"I don't know. You, Orbulon and Dr. Crygor are the only Veterans known to be alive. Crygor actually works for me still. He works in his new lab in the basement of the building. He is trying to strengthen the security of Diamond City so that another alien invasion will never happen again."

There is a moment of silence between the two longtime friends. Kat feels betrayed, as if the past few years were all a lie. Wario can tell that perhaps he dropped too much information onto her at once. 

"I'm sorry, Kat. I can't imagine not seeing your sister for so long." 

Suddenly, Wario brightens up. 

"Hold on a sec," he says as he walks to his file cabinet near his desk. 

Wario opens the third drawer to the bottom and begins looking through the "L" files. He pulls out a file and grabs from it a crinkled, folded piece of paper. He spreads it out onto his desk, knocking over all of his office supplies and knick knacks.

"This is the map to Luxeville," Wario explains. Remember Lulu? Find her and tell her that Wario sent you. I think she might be able to help you find your sister." 

Kat is confused but she smiles at Wario, amazed how much more compassionate he has become since she worked for him. She recalls memories of her childhood, remembering how much she enjoyed working for the video game company, Warioware, Inc. She recalls how Wario was always trying to make a quick buck by imitating the most popular video games at the time. He was once so miserly, paying Kat far below minimum wage. Warioware, Inc. eventually got into considerable legal trouble, which led to the company filing for bankruptcy. Despite the many failures Wario had endured in the past, Kat cannot help but respect Wario for using his business experience to lead the city in such a time of despair. 

"Thanks, Wario. Please take care of Diamond City," Kat says as she heads toward the door. 

Wario smiles again and waves goodbye.

"Good luck, Kat. I hope you find your sister."

Just as Kat is halfway out the door, Wario says, "Kat?" 

"Yes, Wario?" 

"Can you tell the receptionist in the lobby to call the electrician? The lights in the hallway have not been working well. I keep bumping into stuff cuz I can't see!” 

Kat smiles, "Sure thing, boss."


End file.
